


Naughty Girl

by theinsandoutsofcastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 21:28:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5681500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinsandoutsofcastiel/pseuds/theinsandoutsofcastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hi xx could you write one where Castiel gets turned on watchung the reader practice her Ballet so she dances to “Naughty Girl” by Beyoncé for him? With a smutty ending?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naughty Girl

Warnings: Smut, unprotected sex, song fic (if that needs a warning), that’s about it

A/N: Lyrics (in italics) were taken from Beyoncé Knowles’ “Naughty Girl”

Fic:

You use the bar attached to the wall to stretch as music from swan lake plays in the background. Ballet was one of your favorite past times and luckily the Winchesters had let you change one of the rooms in the bunker to a dance studio when you became a permanent fixture on their team. As the song comes to an end, you place your feet in first position and prepare to dance along with the next song.

The flutter of wings sounds behind you and Cas appears in the mirror. His appearance doesn’t even startle you anymore. At this point, you’re used to him watching you dance. Cas smiles at you in the mirror before moving to the chair you keep for him off to the side of the room. You point your toes and pirouette, you jump and glissade, all in time with the music. Your form is perfect as you dance around the room. Cas’ eyes watch your every move and you smile at him from time to time.

As the dance goes on, Cas begins to look more and more uncomfortable. He crosses his legs and pulls his trench coat tight around him. The song comes to an end and you end your movements, posing in front of Cas. You smile at him as he shifts uncomfortably in his seat.

”Are you ok Cas?” you ask as the next song begins.

“I’m fine,” Cas responds, shifting yet again. His hands try unsuccessfully to hide a large bulge in his pants.

“Cas,” you say with a knowing smile. You hold out a hand to him and he accepts. You help him from the chair before you grab it and move it to the center of the room and place it down. “Have a seat,” you tell Cas as you walk to where your iPod sits on a dock. You turn off your ballet playlist and begin looking for something else. When you finally find what you’re looking for, you place the iPod back on the dock and turn to face Cas.

You sway your hips in time with the music as you walk towards Cas. His eyes go wide and he swallows hard as he watches the way your body sways and twists in time with the music.

I love to love you baby

I love to love you baby

I’m feelin’ sexy

I wanna hear you say my name boy

If you can reach me

You can feel my burning flame

You let your hand trace down Cas chest and he gulps. A smile spreads across your face before you turn around and wiggle your hips for him. You let your hands run over your body as you watch his expression in the mirror.

 

Tonight I’ll be your naughty girl

I’m callin’ all my girls

We’re gonna turn this party out

I know you want my body

Your hands move up to your hair and you pull pins and ribbons from it, letting it fall down around your shoulders. You run your fingers through your hair, pulling the knots from it.

You’re so sexy,

Tonight I am all yours boy

The way your body

Moves across the floor

You got me feelin n-a-s-t-y, I just might take you home with me

You turn back around and place your hands on Cas’ shoulders as you lean down and kiss along his jaw line. Cas’ breath hitches and his hands grip the sides of the chair tightly. You smile against his skin as you shift to put a knee on either side of his lap.

Baby the minute I feel your energy

The vibe’s just taken over me

Start feelin’ so crazy babe

Lately, I feel the funk coming over me

I don’t know what’s gotten into me

The rhythm’s got me feelin’ so crazy babe

You push Cas’ trench coat and blazer from his shoulders and let them drape over the back of the chair. Your fingers move to the buttons of his shirt and undo them one by one, exposing his chest bit by bit. You rock your hips down on him and feel his hardened member prodding your thigh.

Tonight I’ll be your naughty girl

I’m callin’ all my girls

We’re gonna turn this party out

I know you want my body

Cas’ instincts kick in. He snaps his fingers, leaving you both naked. You’re thankful for that; you weren’t looking forward to taking off all of your ballet attire.

Tonight I’ll be your naughty girl I’m

Callin’ all my girls

I see you look me up and down

And I came to party

Cas’ hands trace down your sides and come to rest on your waist. You lift your hips and line Cas up with your entrance. He helps you lower yourself onto him and you gasp at the feeling of Cas filling you so completely as he pushes in all the way to the hilt.

I love to love you baby (I love to love you baby)

I love to love you baby (I love to love you baby)

You lift and lower your hips, sliding Cas in and out of you. Your fingers twist into his hair and you nestle your face into his neck, leaving sloppy kisses against his skin. Cas grunts and groans as you move above him.

Tonight I’ll be your naughty girl

I’m callin’ all my girls

We’re gonna turn this party out

I know you want my body

Cas’ hands press against the small of your back and the back of your neck. You moan each others’ names as you draw each other closer and closer to the edge of climax.

Tonight I’ll be your naughty girl I’m

Callin’ all my girls

I see you look me up and down

And I came to party

Your movements increase in pace and Cas thrusts up into you. Cas’ hand moves between you and he rubs his thumb in circles around your clit.

Tonight I’ll be your naughty girl (I’ll be you naughty girl)

I’m callin’ all my girls

We’re gonna turn this party out

I know you want my body

Your walls begin to tighten around him as he twitches inside you. The arm that’s still wrapped around you tightens as Cas pulls you closer to him. His thrusts become more and more erratic.

You cry out as your walls clamp down around him. Cas follows close behind and he pulses inside you as he spills his seed. The sounds that each of you make echo and fill the room as the song comes to an end. You press your forehead against Cas’ as you try to catch your breath. Cas cups your cheek and captures your lips with his. 

“I think I prefer this form of dancing to ballet,” Cas mumbles against your lips. You laugh as you wrap your arms around him and press your lips against his


End file.
